


Her Own Little World

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [14]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ed (Cowboy Bebop), Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: The Bebop crew finds out that Ed is autistic, and help her.
Series: Sluggy Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 10





	Her Own Little World

Ed was always in her own world. She spent most time with Ein out of anyone. She always spent most of her time running around on her own or playing on her computer.

One day, the Bebop crew got a new tv and speakers. When they started it up, they didn't realise they had the volume up real high and Ed covered her ears and ran off with Ein. Spike was kind of concerned, and him, Jet and Faye went to go check on her. Thry found her in the bathroom. 

"Ed is autistic, just to let you guys know.", said Ed.


End file.
